Innocent
by RosemariePrior
Summary: Tobias and Tris had been together for 3 years in present day Chicago until she turned 17. Tris left Tobias due to misunderstandings nearly 6 years ago. When she returns why is she hiding from Tobias? And who's that 5 year old girl with her? And more importantly why does she look like Tobias? First chapter is kind of vague sorry I had to get this start somehow - Jazz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know what you're thinking! GRRRRR JASMINE! YOUR STARTING ANOTHER NEW STORY ON DIVERGENT! And my Microsoft word is still busted so spelling changes and sentences get re-worded when I hit save but I had to start this one hope you guys love it this chapter is kind of boring but it's the starting point don't worry the rest will be better – Jazz**

_Tobias and Tris had been together for 3 years in present day Chicago until she turned 17. Tris left Tobias due to misunderstandings nearly 6 years ago. When she returns why is she hiding from Tobias? And who's that 5 year old girl with her? And most importantly why does she look like Tobias? _

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

"Vae! Don't move sweetie mommy has to find our seats," I said smiling at my 5 year old daughter. I was going back to Chicago, a place I had never intended on returning to. I tried not to think the worst, but I was only going to be there for the next six months because of my boss and I could keep Vae out of sight from him. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if he found out.

"Mommy I can't believe we are on an airplane to Chicago," she said smiling innocently. _Neither can I, _I thought sadly. "Over there that's our seats!" she said finding the number. I smiled as we sat down she pulled off her travel bag and pulled out a chocolate. I shot her a funny look. "I know mommy I know chocolate is bad for me," she said taking a bite and rolling her eyes. I laughed at her expression.

"This flight will depart in 10 minutes," the polite said over the intercom. Vae tapped my shoulder as I looked at her.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked her. "I wanted to ask you why does my passport say Valeska Prior and this other word I thought my name was only Valeska Christina Prior," she said smiling. I held back tears. _I wish I could explain to you how much that "other word" meant to me_ I thought.

"It's nothing Vae," I told her. She nodded innocently. I kissed her forehead. She leaned back with a DS in her hands. "My name is Valeska stop calling me Vae," she pouted making me laugh. "I can never win this level," she sighed, acting as if it were that important I smiled at her. An hour passed with Vae on her DS. I knew I shouldn't have bought her that thing. She was to young and getting addicted to technology too fast. I took a look at my Vae's passport. _Valeska Christina Prior_ I thought blocking out the extra word. I my eyes scanned the word that came after Prior. I put my finger on top it. It was a foolish mistake I made when Vae was born. _I can't believe he did that to me_ I thought.

"Mommy can I go to the bathroom?" she asked after a while. I nodded but added "You remember out seat numbers right? Its Class one seats number three and four." I didn't want to ever bring the word or number "Four" up but it was Vae's favorite number and sadly her seat number. She nodded running off. I opened up a small journal I kept. A picture of Tobias was tucked in a few tears came out but before things got any worse I stopped them right there. There was no need to cry over him he had made his choices. Yet still I began writing. _"Dear Tobias, in every entry I always write I regretted being with you but you know that wasn't the case…." _ I went on writing for a couple of more minutes until I couldn't bare to do it anymore.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view:**_

"So how did the meeting go" Zeke asked nudging me. As an airhostess passed by giving Zeke a flirty smile I ignored her. We were stuck at the last row of first class. Shauna wasn't paying any attention. I was thankfully sitting on the edge and I could escape anytime I liked. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. In other words just stand in there until I wanted to come out again. Ever since Tris left because of Kelly making it look like I cheated on her with Kelly I had been depressed. I hadn't seen her for years I didn't stop searching but I had no luck. I walked to the bathroom, as someone crashed into me. I looked around to see who it was. I saw no one.

"I'm down here!" a questioning voice said looking at me. It looked to be a 5 year old girl who was just about to go in. I looked at her I had no patience for anyone not even kids, but something about the colour of her eyes caught my attention. Something about her seemed similar her dark hair fell down to her waist. She looked me in the eyes, not shy at all.

"If you want to go in first you better hurry I just want to go in there so I don't have to spend time with mommy she's being boing today," the girl confessed. Her eyes reminded me of Tris so much for some reason. I kneeled down to her size. I laughed a bit thinking about her confession.

"Well Madam I was going to do the same thing hi I'm Tobias but you can call me Four," I said smiling. She looked at me carefully. "No I'm just going to call you Toby because you look like a Mr. Toby," she said placing her hand on her waist and thinking about something for some reason.

"I'm not Madam my name is Miss. Valeska, mommy calls me Vae but I don't like it very much it's old," she said sighing. "Hey! You can't be Four! My favorite number is Four," she busted out randomly. I laughed but she gave me a death glare.

"Ok I promise I won't say I'm Four Valeska," I told her. She smiled sweetly. She was so childish and naïve. I didn't want to leave her but she broke through my thoughts.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Well then it's agree, but remember it's not good for anyone who breaks promises with me," she said was devious look in her eyes. Somehow I could see Tris's face in this beautiful little angel that was now standing before me. I wanted to reach out and hug her but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. I held in my emotions. _Where are you Tris? _I thought nearly on the edge of crying.

"Ok Mr. Toby I need to go see mommy it was nice meeting you," she said shaking my hand. She ran off as I watched her.

"Didn't know you had a daughter sir both of you seem very close," an airhostess stated, before I could say "I don't" she left. The rest of the flight went by fast. My thoughts kept trailing to the girl named Valeska. Her eyes were something that had caught my attention.

_**Tris's Point of view; **_

"Mommy when will Aunty Christina be here?" Vae said jumping around. "Soon now stay still sweetie," I told her.

"Mommy I'm thirsty," she said as we existed the airport. I sighed "Already sweetie?" I asked. "I want soda!" she told me. I looked back at a juice shop in the airport. "Okay lets go get you a soda," I said reaching out for her hand, she took it holding on tight.

"Ok you sit here and I'll get you a drink," I said seating her at one of the tables, as I made my way to the cash register. I bought two drinks and took them back to our table opening one for her. Vae reached over to get her drink but knocked mine over on me.

"Sorry mommy," she said taking her drink. I could never scold her no matter what happened.

"Mommy's going to go clean up in the bathroom stay here ok Valeska" I told her heading into the woman's washroom as she nodded her head.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

I entered a Juice shop to get water, as I was heading out again I spotted the little girl named Valeska.  
I went over to her table.

"Mr. Toby!" she said as her eyes lit up. "Hi Miss. Valeska," I said. "Where's your mom?" I asked her.

"I spilt soda all over her accidentally so she's cleaning up," Valeska giggled. Shauna waved me from outside.

"See you around," I told her though I didn't want to leave.

"I think you will," She said confidently. _I hope so _I thought to myself. I kept looking at her as I walked out.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I walked outside to see Vae drinking her soda, just as Christina entered. "Christina!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me, but I hadn't seen her for two years and I didn't care. Both of us ran up and hugged each other. The last time I saw her she visited me and Vae. We normally talked over Skype but I was glad to see her here. Vae ran up giving her favorite aunt a big hug.

"I missed you auntie," she said smiling, as Christina picked her up. "I missed you to my sweet little baby," she said kissing her cheek.

"I'm not a baby!" Vae pouted causing me to laugh. As long as I had her nothing could bother me.

**What did you guys think? I know it's very vague and boring but I needed to start of somewhere lol review and if you have ideas on how Tobias and Tris could meet or how he could find out Valeska aka Vae's his daughter tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm not giving up any stories from now on I'm going to try and update as much as I can till school starts I'm going to go all ninja on these stories yes my Microsoft is still screwy -Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I walked down the stairs of mine, and Christina's house. Vae was still asleep thankfully. I sighed as I took a seat on one of the high chairs placed by the kitchen counter. I was getting more lost in the thoughts of Tobias, since I came here. I could barely concentrate on my work, on Valeska or on anything. I checked my IPhone scrolling down my contact list acting like I was paying attention to it. Christina eyed me for a second.

"You know he didn't-"she started but I cut her off by simply raising my hand implying stop. I knew she would talk about this, but I wanted to forget about this. Why didn't she understand? There was no point now.

"Yes Christina I know, I did find out Tobias never cheated on me, but I found out three years too late, how would I be able to explain Vae to him? And you know the media always has its eyes on Tobias because of how well his family business did and now he's taken over it after his father's death I can't put my daughter in that kind of risk I don't want this to affect her even if it means keeping Valeska as far away from him as possible I don't want to do this but I have to why don't you understand and not everyone's going to believe the relationship between him and Vae mostly they'll assume this is made up just for me to trap a billionaire and I don't want anyone having that impression of my daughter I just want to keep her safe why can't you see this Christina?" I said hitting my hand against the counter as hard as I could to get the anger out. It didn't work. I bit my lip and leaned back trying to get my heartbeat under control.

"Mommy?" an innocent voice called out from behind me. I turned around to see Vae in her Barbie pajama's with a stuffed teddy bear in her hands. All the anger that has rushed over me disappeared.

"Vae when did you get up?" I asked lifting her up and placing her on my lap. She yawned and leaned her head against my shoulder. "It's my first day of school here" she told me. Vae laughed and so did Christina. I had completely forgotten I never forgot anything that was important to Valeska.

"That's why you're up sweetie?" Christina asked. Vae shot her a funny look. This made Christina laugh a bit harder.

"Hand over the pancakes and no one gets hurt," she told Christina jumping down from my lap. "Okay ok, here are my famous pancakes for my favorite niece," Christina said tapping Vae's cheek and making her giggle a bit. "Hurry up Vae you don't want to be late for your first day of school in Chicago," Christina told her.

"You can't rush perfection," Valeska told her. We both turned to look at her. Where did she learn these things? "Smarty where do learn half of these things?" I asked pinching her cheek. "Mommy stop pinching my cheek!" she demanded. I laughed backing up.

"By the way who's your new boss Tris?" Christina asked giving Valeska cranberry juice. She strangely loved cranberry juice no matter how bitter it was just like Tobias did. My mind went back to Christina's original question.

"I don't know I mean I work for a Computer Company but this man just runs this many companies through the Chicago establishment I never actually met him before my supervisor just shifted me here that's what I meant by moving here thanks to my boss I don't actually know who my boss is it was a family business passed down to him," I told her. I actually didn't know who my boss was this time. I watched Christina rush Vae everywhere and get her ready faster than I could ever manage to. She was ready faster than I was. I met Valeska and Christina on the porch downstairs.

"Come on sweetie lets drop you off at school," I told her opening the front passenger door of my car for her. I made sure her belt seat was closed before going into the car myself. As soon as I hit the highway Vae's voice filled my ears about how she was going to make many friends. This wasn't surprising she got friends easily because of her bubbly personality and thankfully she had taken after Tobias in the looks department.

"You know what mommy I already like Chicago why don't we just stay here and we can see Auntie Christina all the time," she said happily. The smile on my face faded. How would I explain to her why we couldn't? She had already started questioning about who her father was, what would happen when she got older? Would she be mad at me for cheating her out of having the time she should have with her dad? I always tried to make sure I didn't spoil Vae but somehow it just didn't happen I felt the need to give her everything she wanted, maybe because she was the only thing I had right now.

"Mommy look it's the school!" she yelled. As I parked in front of it I made sure Valeska got to the right class, and met her teacher before taking off. Every time she went to school it scared me more than her.

_**Shauna's Point of view; **_

"Four thanks so much for doing this," I said looking at my husband's best friend. Lynn and him use to fight all the time but she was diagnosed with cancer and had died a short while after Tris left him, it has almost seemed he had lost a sister. I handed my 5 year old daughter Anastasia to him. I had been busy and thankfully he had agreed to drop Anna off. He always did, he loved spending time with kids.

"Come on Anastasia," he said picking her up. "Don't call me Anastasia just Anna I don't like Anastasia," she mumbled. Anna was naturally shy and she didn't want to make many friends at school, it worried me when her teacher called into say she'd rather sit inside and draw then hang out with the other girls. "So how are you holding up with Zeke considering you've only been married for 6 months now," he joked. I rolled my eyes I hadn't seen a lot of Zeke since we got married, he was always busy. I was afraid I wasn't as important to him. "But why didn't you consider it earlier when you found out you were going to have Anna?" he asked. Though he knew the answer everything was too chaotic, and with Lynn dying I could bring myself to plan a wedding. Considering we were only 18 and nearly 19 at the time it didn't make any sense. Four walked out with Anna. We still called him Four. A nickname Tris and Lynn had come up with in junior high just to get the best of him, but now it had held a special meaning in his life.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

I walked into the courtyard of Anna's school. There was still sometime before classes began and most of the kids where on the playground playing whatever. I knew Anna would want me to stay until school would start, but I had too much work to do and I couldn't stay. I felt someone crash into me. Suddenly I caught myself looking into the eyes that were so familiar yet different. I was looking at Valeska.

"Mr. Toby?" she said her eyes lit up. "Hello Valeska," I said kneeling down to her side. "You like Barbie to?" Anna said. For a minute it confused me then I realized she was talking to Valeska. Normally Anastasia didn't engage in conversations, but it seemed like Valeska had just made Anna curious.

"Yes I do," Valeska said confidently. "I do too are you new here?" Anna asked. Valeska nodded. "Are you in Miss. Jay's class?" Anna inquired. This was the first time I heard Anna speak this much it shocked me a bit. Valeska nodded again.

"Want to sit with me in class?" Anna asked. Valeska's face lit up, "Yes," she said smiling. "I'm Anastasia but call me Anna I don't like Anastasia it's too long," she told Valeska causing me to laugh.

"My name is Valeska I don't let people call me Vae normally but since you shortened your name I guess I can tell you my nickname call me Vae you can call me Vae too Mr. Toby," she said. As I watched the two of them run off. I headed back to my car. As much I wanted to spend time with Vae I knew I didn't have the time.

"Bye Uncle Tobias," Anna yelled as I waved back at her and Vae heading out of the school yard.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I sat in my new boss's office the only thing was he wasn't here yet. He was running a bit late today and I wasn't sure why. I leaned back in the chair. _Calm down Beatrice_ I thought to myself. I got nervous every time I got switched from one place to another.

"Beatrice our boss is here now," A girl named Alyssa his secretary told me walking out. As I watched the door open and my eyes met his. A shock spread across my face, he just stared at me for a while looking shocked.

"Tris?" He asked walking towards me as if he couldn't believe I was actually in front of him. I closed my eyes what would happen now?

**GASP! Who do you think Tris's boss actually is? And who would you like to see as Tris's boss? Review and tell me if you liked this and if you have any ideas let me know oh also tell me if you liked the names I chose for Tris and Shauna's daughters Anastasia "Anna" and Valeska "Vae" if you're wondering Anna's full name is Anastasia Beatrice Lynnette Dashford! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm going on an "Innocent" montage this week next week will probably be "Rose by another name" montage, and the following will be "Roses love heartbreak and Tears" and last but not least "Ever After" don't worry it won't actually be a week but I'm trying to get two chapters done for each story –Jasmine **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I opened my eyes knowing I would have to face him. I got up from the chair, as he continued walking towards me. I felt tears sting up in my eyes I couldn't hold them back, and decided to let them out. As much as I wanted to stop myself I ran up to him, and stopped in front of him.

"Zeke?" I asked. My voice was weak I could hardly believe one of my closest friends was standing in front of me after all this time. He pulled me into a hug. It felt so good to have someone close to me hug me after a long time. We released each other. How would I be able to explain why I was here?

"Have a seat," he told me. I knew he wanted an explanation from the look in his eyes. I sat down feeling a bit uneasy. I knew I would have to tell him the truth but if I could hide Valeska from even Zeke that would be a miracle. I let a few tears come out, as he sat there still a stone just watching me. I launched into explaining what had happened. I even ended up mentioning Valeska.

_**Zeke's Point of view;**_

I was a little shocked at hearing Tris's story at first, but at last I agreed I wouldn't tell Four, but I knew he would find out sooner or later. I wasn't the real owner of this company just the president of it, Four owned this company, and couldn't make it to work today for some reason. I didn't bother to tell Tris this was Four's company's because I knew she would quit and take Valeska away. I needed her to stay I needed Four to find out no matter what her reasoning was.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," I said placing my hand over her's to reassure her. "I need you to call this number after work it has to do with your job position," I told her. I knew this would come back to bite me, when I would have to break her trust. I explained her work timetable to her, I changed it to match Four's I knew what I was doing was wrong but I had to do this. I had rarely seen my best friend try to live his life to the fullest after Tris left and Lynn died. I watched Tris get up and leave. I hoped this would work. I knew what I was going to try and do was going to break every promise I made with Tris just now.

"May I help you sir?" Alyssa asked walking in. I had called her in shortly after Tris left. "Yes you may help me," I said leaning forward on the desk. This was tricky but not impossible.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view; **_

"Hey what are you doing here?" Zeke asked walking up to me. I was here to pick up Anna though I never informed Zeke I would do that for him. The main thing was I wanted to see Valeska.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I would pick up Anna for you," I told him watching kids come out of the building. Zeke looked closely at the girl beside Anna, for some reason he seemed like he recognized her.

"Do you know Valeska?" I asked. For a minute he looked shocked that I mentioned her name. "No I was just confused since Anastasia doesn't like to play with many kids but do you know that girl?" he inquired. I explained how I met her in the plane, and then the shop and then this morning with Anna. Zeke's lips formed into a smile.

"You know she looks a lot like you," he said watching Valeska go to the front and getting into a car. I hadn't actually thought about that, not that I did it seem she looked a lot like me. Maybe that's why I got along with her so well, and those innocent eyes that reminded me of Tris.

"I guess I never noticed," I said as Anna walked towards us, when she got close enough she ran up to Zeke who picked her up. Sometimes I was secretly jealous of their bound.

"Hi daddy I made a new friend today her name is Vae I mean Valeska but I call her Vae a lot of people call her Vae isn't Vae a pretty name? Much better than Anastasia why did you have to name me that? Why couldn't it be Jane? I like Jane" she said not stopping this time. Anna normally didn't talk this much so it definitely seemed to surprise me and him. I took that my cue to leave as I watched Zeke place Anna in the car. I got in my own car and drove home, and when I did get to my house silence found me as normal. I could hear the occasional conversations from the kitchen staff sitting in the main living room. I could hear the housekeeping staff talking about how glad they would be to get home today. Something I was never glad of doing. The silence seemed to reach out and swallow me in time to time. I grabbed a bottle of beer. Drinking was the only way I could seem to get rid of the silence that swallowed me and came out to kill me. I turned on the T.V not showing an interest in it. I looked over to the side picking up a photograph from one of the side tables. It was me, Tris, Lynn, Christina, Uriah, Will, Al, Shauna, Lauren, and Zeke at our graduation. My eyes rested on Tris she looked so happy, why did she leave without giving an explanation? No matter what Kelly did had done why did she leave?

"I love you," I whispered closing my eyes. Where was she now? Was she with someone else? It didn't matter I would love her and accept her no matter what happened. I heard my phone ring and ignored it, but the calls kept coming. I gave up picking it up.

"Hello," a voice said on the other end. Time seemed to freeze; I couldn't bring myself up to say anything. I couldn't believe I was hearing this voice again.

**WHO COULD IT BE ON THE PHONE! Sorry for the chapter shortness but I'm more busy then normal school starts on September 4****th**** and I'm also looking for a weekend job currently so I may not update that often sorry for the delay on Ever After **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's chapter four and you know the issues with my Microsoft word. I highly recommend you go check out my new divergent fan-fiction "Bodyguard" and my one shot "A Letter To Tris" it'll mean so much and please don't forget to review. I haven't been feeling all too well about Bodyguard so just read it I promise it's good. **

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

I couldn't believe whose voice I was hearing and that too after so long. _Tris _I thought. I couldn't speak or move I needed to make sure it was really her this time.

"Hello is anyone there?" she asked. It really was her. "Tris?" I said slowly. I heard her give a quick gasp, and the line went dead. I knew she would react this way but why did she call? I looked up the number panicking. My eyes went wide this was Christina's number even though I hadn't seen Christina for years now I still recognized her number. _Tris is in Chicago _I thought. If she was in Chicago she would leave once she found out I knew she was here. I grabbed my jacket and ran out I had to find her I knew she was still out there and somewhere I needed to explain what had happened. I didn't have time to waste I had to find her. I heard a voice call my name right as I reached for the door handle of my SUV. I looked back it was Zeke racing towards me. As much as I wanted to vent to Zeke, I couldn't I was running out of time, it felt as if the world was collapsing down on me and I only had a few more seconds to save it, to save myself. If I lost her now I knew I wouldn't be able to go on. Not anymore I wasn't strong enough. I needed her more then I needed air.

"Slow down, where are you going?" Zeke inquired upon reaching me. I didn't have time to explain to him I could lose track of Tris again. "Tris I need to go find her she's in-," I started trying to give him a brief explanation before leaving, but what he said next made time stop.

"She's in Chicago but she isn't here alone," he said silently. So he knew what was happening but why didn't he inform me earlier? I gave him a curious look. I quickly got out of my car and made a run for it. She couldn't leave. I wish I could've listened to Zeke's explanation but I couldn't and I couldn't let my Tris leave either. Not now. Not after all this time she had to be here she just had to be here. I pulled out a small black phone that was now heated pressed against the leather. I dialed the numbers very carefully. I waited for someone to pick up on the other end. I was glad when someone did and it was just the right person too.

"Hey Ciara it's me Tobias I need you to stop someone named Beatrice Prior, she has something very valuable….my heart but please just stop her," I asked my long-time friend I hung up as soon as I got a yes. Ciara's father was head of the Chicago airport I just hoped her attempts worked.

_**Christina's Point of view;**_

Tris left in such a hurry to the airport with Valeska, that I was worried she was going to make it there safely. Why wouldn't she just tell the truth to Four? He would believe her I knew this but she was more concerned with what the world would think. Secretly I hoped Four would find out I had to make sure he did. I knew this was going to be unpleasant but I needed him to know he had a daughter. A sweet 5 year old that could light up anyone's world. Tris had cheated him out of this even if they were having misunderstandings and were young at the time. Shauna and Zeke were young too but they got over it together. I picked up the phone. This would soon be my biggest regret. I dialed the number. I knew he would pick up as expected.

"Christina!" he exclaimed. His voice sounded rough as normal but there was a sweet softness added to it. I sighed.

"Four don't come here go straight to airport you'll find Tris," I said hanging up. I couldn't catch a breath. I knew what I had done. I knew where this would go, I knew Tris would never trust me again, but in the end it would be worth it.

_**Tris's Point of view; **_

I couldn't believe Zeke how could he do this? Tears stung up in my eyes. I loved Tobias, I really did, but I also loved Valeska. I was worried for her safety, with all the money Tobias had it wasn't a surprise he had been attacked before and I couldn't just risk Vae's life for my own selfish reasons. What were the chances Tobias would believe Vae was his daughter anyway? What were the chances he hadn't moved on and still missed me? How did I know that he wasn't with someone else?

"Mommy how long is it going to take for us to get on the airplane?" Vae asked. I was to tense to answer her. The gate wouldn't open for another two hours and what if Tobias found me by then? I doubted he would come looking maybe he'll go to Christina first and she'll mislead him. I could only hope for the best.

"Mommy can I go to the bath room over there?" she asked pointing at a woman's bathroom I trusted Vae to be able to handle small responsibilities like returning on time so I let her go alone.

"Sure but remember the rules and come right back," I told her watching my daughter run off. It was so hard to believe that this wonderful angel was mine, and she was created by the man I loved more than anything else and myself, but I couldn't share this with him. I would never be able to; as much as I wanted to I couldn't ever do it. I opened up the small book that was placed in my lap and turned to the photo in it. It was taken right after my high school graduation, everyone looked so happy. If only I could go back.

"Lost in thoughts?" a familiar voice said. I turned around shocked. He was standing right beside me after all this time. How did he get here? How did he find me? He grabbed my arm pulling my closer to him.

"Tobias…" I gasped, as I let the tears that I've been holding back for years fall out of my eyes like a waterfall. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I let myself fall into his embrace. I just could hope no one would recognize him easily.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you give me a chance to explain? I didn't cheat-" he started but I cut him off.

"I know you didn't cheat on me," I said silently "But I found out three years too late and kept something I shouldn't have kept from you for the past five years." He looked confused. He needed to know I couldn't hide it from him, not now.

"So why didn't you come back?" he asked with a pained look inside his eyes. I resisted the temptation to hold him.

"For you," I said slowly with tears running down my eyes. "I did this for you Tobias," I repeated in between my sobs.

"Mommy!" a voice said grabbing my arm and almost falling forward from the impact. Tobias's eyes flickered to the little girl hiding behind my arm. It was Valeska.

"Valeska?" he asked. How did he know her? Before I could say anything. One of the windows near us shattered open as the glass spread out everywhere. Suddenly there were bullets striking everywhere as one just missed me. What was happening?

**That was intense tell me what should happen! If I don't get reviews I don't know if I should write the next chapter lol because you guys confuse me on if you want this story or not :P! But please review and most importantly tell me what you think Tobias/Four's reaction should be now that he's seen Valeska! Yes Valeska's other last name is Eaton! Valeska Christina Prior Eaton!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Microsoft word is still busted blah blah blah without further delay here you go Chapter 5 of Innocent and the more you review the more I write I'm suppose to be finish my grade 11 English essay but I'm doing this instead right now! –Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I woke up with a headache, in an unfamiliar room. What had happened? Where was Vae? Why couldn't I see her anywhere? I began to panic, remembering the events that had passed, before I had passed out. How exactly had I passed out?

"Valeska," I called out attempting to get up as a hand rested me back down. I looked up to see Tobias staring at me with concern, but with anger in his eyes. How would I explain?

"She's okay…how are you Beatrice?" he asked looking into my eyes. He rarely called Beatrice. The anger hadn't died out, but the love and concern was still there. How could I explain to him how I felt right now? I wished the ground would swallow me so I wouldn't have to explain. I had been so selfish to keep Valeska away from him.

"Beatrice?" I finally managed to say, with a pained look on my face. His expression didn't change, it stayed the same. Immobile and somehow just somehow full of anger, and betrayal.

"Is she mine?" he asked silently. I felt a sudden fit of anger raise in me. What kind of question was that? Did he honestly think Valeska would be someone else's child? Was he insane?

"Tobias!" I nearly but all yelled. "What kind of a brain dead and short sighted question is that? Of course she's yours why would you think…." I started but easily trailed off. He was so dazed in his own thoughts he had to ask this, but then again he wouldn't know would he? "I'm so sorry," I finally said shaking my head in disapproval. "You wouldn't have known."

"No I wouldn't have Tris," he said silently looking down at the marble floor. We stayed there silent, until a voice interrupted my thoughts, and Tobias's silent state. "Mom?" Vae said entering. She used the word "Mom" making her sound older than she is.

"I'm in here," I said silently. As she came in, she ran up to me giving me a hug. I loved her, and I was glad she was okay. "You fainted it was kind of funny…well okay no it's not funny when something bad happens like you say but you fainted for no reason the doctor said it was high blood…pre- whatever the last word was I don't care I'm not the me- uh never mind I forgot that word too," she said blabbing on and giving me a hug.

"High blood pressure?" I laughed. It was kind of funny I never got high blood pressure, but my smile faded once I realized Tobias was still in the room. He looked at me and Vae, with a bit of Jealousy planted in his eyes.

"Mr. Toby!" Vae said upon seeing Tobias. Her eyes lit up. He looked a bit taken back, as she ran over to him, and gave him a quick hug. "You're here?" she asked looking at him innocently as he kneeled down to his size.

"Hi Vae," he smiled a bit sadly. "Mommy this is Mr. Toby he's really nice," she said turning to me. _I know sweetheart, I know_ I thought. Tobias helped Valeska on the side of my bed, so she was sitting there facing me.

"How did you meet Tobias?" I asked trying to break the news a bit pleasantly that her father was standing right next to her. "Well I met him on the plane how do you know him?" she asked curiously. I thought about how to word this, Vae was not your typical 5 year old, she was smart and hard to catch off guard.

"Well I know him because…" I started gathering her up in my arms "I know him because he's your dad," I finally managed to say, the best I could. I looked up to see Tobias's shocked expression, he looked almost curious why I had confessed this so quickly and without hesitation.

"Oh," Vae said looking a bit dumbstruck. I watched Tobias gather her into his arms, and look at me as she giggled. "So what am suppose to call him now?" She asked.

"Whatever you want," Tobias replied kissing her cheek as she moved her feet uncontrollably while sitting on his lap. "Can I call you daddy?" she asked hopefully. As shock and surprise flickered over his face but he restrained himself. "Yes you can," he finally managed still taken back. I saw something else in his eyes as she ran out.

"Stay with me," he said now catching me off guard. Stay with him? I couldn't stay with him.

"I can't" I finally managed. He looked at me intensely as if he wasn't going to give me a choice, so what was he going to do then?

"I'm not giving you an option I'm stating a point, unless you want to take this to court for keeping my daughter away for so many years Tris, for as long as you are in Chicago stay with me six months then your free and so is Valeska but for now stay," he said demandingly. I looked at him what were my options? I couldn't risk losing Vae because I would; I had no choice I looked up at his eyes.

"I'll stay," I said silently the words piercing through me. He kissed my forehead lightly, I still wasn't comfortable.

"Thank you," he said lightly, but I could still see the range in his eyes and that he was a bit mad, but he didn't hold it against me. I wondered if someone else was in his place would he have taken this against me?

I didn't know what the next six months will hold but, all I knew was that whatever happened would happen, but I could not let Tobias get close to me again.

**Tell me what you guys think is going to happen next, remember anyone can review regardless of if you have an account or not, and as for my other stories here's the update that's going to happen;**

**Body Guard- Uriah will become one of the main characters. SORRY IF ANY OF THE SPELLING IS WRONG!**

**A rose by another name- A special chapter coming up**

**Roses love tears and heartbreak- Revealing the mystery person soon. **

**Ever After- Pending and work in process **

**(Coming in March); **

**What happened to them? (Coming in March)- One night, three people, one accident she shouldn't but ****WILL ****forget. With two of them dead and one in coma what had happened that night? When Tris Prior wakes up in the hospital with no memory of what happened and can only rely on the person who saved her from the car accident how will her life turn out? Will her friends and family help her put the pieces back together of this one mystery night? **


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hey guys I just wanted to say I'm back everything will be up sometime this week I had some personal problems for the past few months, I also had final exams and so I haven't got on but hey I'm back oh and guess what? My Microsoft is fixed so no more spelling mistakes yay! Let me tell you I am so happy to be back on fan-fiction after so long I've also been getting reports that someone has a story like innocent…hmmm I'm curious if that's just a "Chance" thing or someone ripped off my idea -Jazz**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guy's I'm back yay! I know the last time I said I would be back I didn't come back but that was because my computer broke down. My Microsoft office is officially fixed so no more spelling mistakes, and no more it changing random words. Another thing a lot of people have said to be there is a story like innocent out there, I never read and I just laughed. Though one thing needs to be made clear ****"SOMEONE TO SAVE ME" is not copied from "Bodyguard"**** at all the plot may seem similar but it's not copied so guys chill the out and stop being so damn rude to the author who writes it, and it's the one my beta manager is talking about either! And as for the people who do copy…sad to see you don't have a mind of your own **** -Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

The next time I woke up I was in a brightly colored room, the walls seemed to reach out and want to swallow me. The room was decorated with soft floral wall paper, a few books shelves with Shakespeare, Agatha Christie, and so much more some names I didn't recognize, a huge round black bed with white curtains flowing on each side , an old style wooden study desk, and a flat screen television and in front of it a soft cream colored sofa, it was pretty empty otherwise. I kicked off the covers. Of course he had bought me here in an ambulance when I was only half conscious. Though I didn't even have a clear memory of that. I heard a soft giggling outside, I already knew it was Valeska but it made me sigh rather than smile for the first time, her laughter was like an alarm sounding rather than joy. What if Tobias got too attached to Vae? Would he file a paternity law suit? Undoubtedly he would win, because of everything I've done to keep her away for the past five years. I couldn't bear to have her taken away from me, I just couldn't. I knew what I did was wrong, and couldn't be over looked but yet I prayed for a miracle that somewhere in his mind Tobias would overlook it, and let us both go. He would never loose Vae now that he had found her. I knew I still loved Tobias, but now had an uncertain feeling that I may want to get away from him. I couldn't spot why that feeling was rising within me, it just was. Did I feel safe with him? For the most part yes I did, in fact he was the only one I had ever felt safe with to begin with. Did I love him? That would be like asking if I needed oxygen, of course I loved him. Then why? Why was I so insecure about being here was I trying to protect Vae's reputation or mine? Maybe neither, maybe I was only trying to protect Tobias altogether. Yet it was too late now, Vae's laughter got louder as my stomach twisted into a knot inside crumbling piece by piece. I felt my body sink deeper into the bed, though it wasn't virtually possible. I blinked away a few tears when I heard the stubble sounds of footsteps approaching me. They were so quiet, I would know them anywhere. The questions that had been buzzing around my head had now been silenced. I looked over to see him. He still looked the same, baggy jeans messy dark hair, soft chocolate brown eyes and a wide smile across his face. Though he seemed a bit more mature, of course something told me that was just my illusion and something called aging, of course he was only in his 20s. I closed my eyes before he could properly see me; as much as I wanted to talk I just wasn't in the state to talk.

"I know you're awake Tris," he said softly as I wrapped my arms around him desperately, I needed comfort as much as I didn't want to admit it.

His hand went around my back helping me sit up, but he didn't let go for a while, letting me sob while holding onto him. It was a while before he spoke again, he backed up a bit to give me room but still kept a tight grip around my arms.

"You're going to make me cry Tris," he whispered smiling "Don't do that it won't be pretty," he said wiping the fresh tears off my cheeks.

"Uriah" I sobbed, "I can't believe it's you- it's been so long," I whispered in a short mumble trying to get a grip on myself.

For a few minutes, it actually felt like the entire burden I had been carrying through the past few years was lifted and I was free. The illusion didn't last long though his voice broke me out of my strangely unrelated, yet tied thoughts.

"Tris they're all here, they want to see you again, Vae's amazing I just wish you hadn't kept her from us for that long even if Tobias did have something going on we would always support you but, he didn't you never had to be ashamed of that I just wish you didn't run," he stated silently through his cracking voice.

"I had to, he betrayed me, and how could I possibly let him near my daughter?" I asked in disbelief. I don't know what I was so shocked at, but had to be something he said.

"It was fake," he whispered. At this point I had to admit it; it was fake but something inside told me it wasn't.

He cleared his voice. "Come on," he said helping me off the bed, and out the room. The whole time Uriah kept his arm around me until we finally found the crowd. Waiting, waiting eagerly for me.

_**Uriah's Point of view;**_

I watched Marlene run up to embrace Tris and smiled. The room was filled with tears, smiles, hugs, and laughter. I looked over at Vae and Tobias a jealously came over me, but I brushed it off. The last time I had a jealous feeling towards him, I framed him for cheating on Tris with Kelly. Although he never did, he would never think of doing something like this. I looked at Tris; I loved her but was it worth doing what I had done? Would I stop at nothing to get her? Maybe not, maybe yes.

"Uriah," Marlene called coming towards me. She grabbed my arm pulling me towards the crowd.

I could tell Marlene had feelings towards me. I was a bit disgusted at this point, not by her but by me, somewhere in my mind I was still plotting to keep Tobias away from Tris. I smiled. Maybe Tris wasn't meant to be with Tobias I mean she would've believe him if she was right? Maybe it was meant to be after all, and I wouldn't let Four get in the way this time.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but once again to be clear "Someone to save me" is not copied off of "Bodyguard" and I'm back at writing **** so excited to be back. Who missed me? Muhahaha Uriah's not really the bad guy here, tell me what you guys want to see happen next, and leave a comment below on what you thought of this chapter and who feels like killing Uriah even though he's super sweet? Let me know your thoughts and one last thing tweet me KeziaRoseJazz the "at" symbol won't show up on fan-fiction I'll update when I'm going to post stories on my twitter I'm always on it so follow me tweet me whatever –Jasmine **


End file.
